


Help (Together With You)

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Give them to me.“<br/>Mark said dryly, his eyes searching my body.<br/>“What do you mean?” I asked dumbly, but I exactly knew what he meant.<br/>“The pills. Give them to me.” He stepped closer and started reaching for my hand but I flinched backwards so there would be some distance between us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help (Together With You)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this fic, so I hope you like it as well.

„Give them to me.“  
Mark said dryly, his eyes searching my body.  
“What do you mean?” I asked dumbly, but I exactly knew what he meant.  
“The pills. Give them to me.” He stepped closer and started reaching for my hand but I flinched backwards so there would be some distance between us.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maybe he would just give up.   
“Don’t fucking fuck with me, Tom! I know that you have them in the pocket of your pants, I’m not fucking stupid.” My hands unknowingly moved to the pocket that Mark meant and when I noticed it I quickly removed them.  
“Oh god, shut up, Mark. This is nothing I couldn’t deal with on my own.” Annoyed I turned around and walked around in the kitchen, walking behind the kitchen aisle and resting my hands on the counter. “Seriously, that’s nothing.”  
“Oh, really?” Mark was getting really furious now, his upset voice hurt my ears. “Do you really think that? Because I fucking don’t. Since you take those fucking pills you’re not the same person anymore. Have you actually ever heard the shit you’ve been talking?”  
The older man came closer to me, leaning against the opposite side of the aisle and staring at me intently. The next thing he said he was saying with a different voice, way softer and caring than before. “It’s okay, Tom. We can get you help. You don’t have to do this on your own. Addictions are never easy.” He looked at me and maybe it was that look on his face that made me snap.  
“I am not motherfucking addicted, you asshole!” I yelled, almost screamed, and grabbed the cup that was standing in front of me, smashing it against the wall. I stormed to the wall were the broken pieces of the mug laid and knelt down, pushing them together carelessly with my bare fingers and murmuring “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.”, over and over.  
At some point Mark knelt down beside me and looked at me.  
I hadn’t seen him smile in a while. Sadly, though. I liked his smile. When he smiled, I had to smile as well. He wasn’t smiling now, and neither was I.  
“I’m fine.” It sounded more like a question when I looked at him and as he grabbed my hand I let it happen this time. “You’re not fine, Tom. But that’s okay.” “It’s okay” I repeated his words. Was it? Was it really okay not to be okay? I guess it was.   
Everything was good with Mark. He was my best friend, so why would he lie to me?   
I really hated it to be faced with the reality. Maybe that’s why I took those fucking pills. I could have stopped long ago, even if that back surgery had hurt, the pills soon hadn’t been necessary any more. But I had kept taking them, even more after the time.  
I had felt it. I had felt that something had been wrong, but I just didn’t want to see it. I didn’t want to solve the problem, instead I’d just take another pill, drowning everything.  
It was actually a wonder that I was able to think clearly right now. I had just wanted to take another pill, another pain killer, because that was it, something to make the pain go away. First it had been physical, but with the time it had gotten to psychic thing.  
“I’m not fine, Mark.” I admitted, seeing his eyes sparkle.  
“I know, Tom, I know.” He leaned over and hugged me, our bodies moving together, sharing the warmth.  
“I’ll be there whenever you need me, Tom. I’ll help you, whenever you need help. I’ll give you everything you ask for.”  
He would. I knew he would. Mark never broke promises.  
“Everything?” I asked nonetheless.   
“Everything.” He smiled. After that long time he smiled again.  
I knew a way he could make me smile as well. Maybe it was too much to ask for, but he wouldn’t say no. Well, I hoped he wouldn’t say no.  
“Would you kiss me then?” I blushed. How I hated the way my cheeks became red, the blood rushing through my head and showing my obvious embarrassment, but anticipation too.  
Mark looked surprised for a moment, but then leaned in and his soft lips touched mine, the sensitive nerves tingling. I pressed my lips harder at his, longing for more, but then I pulled back, catching my breath.  
The older mans cheeks were a deep red as well, but he looked relaxed. When his lips moved I couldn’t quite comprehend his words, but I in the end they sunk in.  
“I love you, Tom. I always have.”  
“I love you, too. And I always will.”  
And there he was smiling again, his beautiful smile that I hadn’t seen way too less the several last months.  
“And Tom, we’re going to work this out. We’re going to make you feel fine again. Together, we can do everything.”  
I believed him.


End file.
